


Tom's Homework

by mandykaysfic



Series: 12 days of Christmas 2016 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: The EMH assigns Tom some homework.





	

**Author's Note:**

> On the 5th day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
> Five skeletons

"Lieutenant Paris, have a seat."

Tom did as he was told and sat facing Chakotay. "Commander Chakotay, the Doctor suggested I apply to you for more holodeck time."

"Why can't you use your regular allocation?"

"He says as it's for educational purposes, he doesn't wish to deprive me of any personal downtime."

"What's the problem with using Sickbay? Isn't there some sort of holographic teaching model linked into a biobed?"

"Actually there isn't. It's assumed any medical staff assigned to a starship are already trained. Our situation is somewhat unique, you have to admit," said Tom candidly.

"Agreed, but in that case, why would anatomical models be in the holodeck library?"

"It's so the staff can practice new techniques on holograms. Better than experimenting on a living being, wouldn't you agree?"

"Please tell me you're haven't graduated to performing surgery already."

Tom snorted. "It's Anatomy 101. The human bony skeleton. I need to know the names and locations of all two hundred and six bones in the body, and how to palpate all of the bony landmarks."

"Why not practice on Harry, or one of the twins. I'm sure you have any number of friends who'd be delighted to assist you."

"I don't think so, Commander."

"Come on now Paris. I find that difficult to believe."

"It's not that." Tom hesitated, unsure as to how to continue.

"What, then?"

"I don't want them to get the wrong idea," he blurted out. "They'd think it meant something more than simple homework from the Doctor. Harry...," he paused. Chakotay's expression had lost the teasing look it had moments before, so Tom continued, "Harry has a crush on me. He'd convince himself I reciprocated in a heartbeat if I started feeling him...er...that didn't come out quite right. You know what I meant. Besides, I don't have that many friends I can afford to lose one. And the twins, they'd giggle and try to turn it into something it wasn't. If I'm to be the Doctor's assistant, then I'll be a good one. I won't do a half-assed job. I won't disappoint Captain Janeway, and I won't risk losing my chance to pilot Voyager." Tom felt his face heat; he'd said more than he meant.

"I understand. However, I have over 140 people who all need their share of downtime and only two holodecks. "

"That's okay. I'll let the doctor know. I can always call up some texts from the computer library. Don't they say a picture is worth a thousand words? I daresay I can use some of my own time as well."

Chakotay continued as if Tom had never spoken. "Therefore, I have a proposal. I'll be your model. I can promise you I won't giggle, and I won't misinterpret you actions. You can come to my quarters...." Chakotay consulted his schedule. "Here, here and here. Forty minutes each time should be ample."

"I...I...I don't know what to say," stammered Tom.

"You say, 'thank you, Chakotay', and you turn up on time ready to work."

"Thank you, Chakotay," parroted Tom. "I appreciate this, I really do. I'll be there tomorrow morning. Thank you."

Tom shook Chakotay's hand and hurried back to his own quarters. He flung himself onto his bed and covered his eyes. He'd just been granted the opportunity of a lifetime, to get his hands on the man of his dreams. It'd be almost like he and Harry, only in reverse, except he knew Chakotay would never reciprocate his feelings, and he needed to make sure Chakotay never learned of his feelings.

"Professional, Tommy. You just need to be professional," he muttered to himself. "Cool, calm, and collected, just like the Doctor. In which case, you'd better stop lying around and get learning the names of some bones and where to find them."

The leg was as good as any place to start, and with help from the illustrations provided by the computer, he found his patella and tibial tuberosity.

In his quarters, Chakotay paced the floor. He could barely believe what he'd suggested. He had a feeling when Tom put his hands on Chakotay's pelvis, it wouldn't be long before Tom knew how Chakotay really felt about him. He'd have to meditate. And take a cold shower, said a little voice in his head. Perhaps he suggest Tom work on his back first. There had to be lots of bony landmarks he needed to know, and there were all the spinal bones to count. Chakotay could lie face down, and perhaps by the time Tom needed to palpate his ribs and breast bone, Chakotay would be able to keep himself under control. Tom didn't need another Harry, hoping his feelings were returned. He probably should memorize the names of the various bones in the skeleton, to help Tom out. With a sigh, he sat at his desk and called up an illustrated anatomy text. He couldn't reach his own back well enough, so he turned to the section on the shoulder girdle and ran his fingers along his collar bone, naming the parts aloud. "Clavicle. Sternoclavicular joint. Middle third. Acromioclavicular joint."

END


End file.
